


when all that's learned is sin

by quinnking



Series: revival ficlets [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, revival spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnking/pseuds/quinnking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry," is all he can muster. </p>
<p>She looks him dead in the eye, blue eyes steely. "Me, too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	when all that's learned is sin

**Author's Note:**

> based on revival spoilers from nycc! please don't read if you don't want to know my headcanons/spoilers. :D 
> 
> listen to lost cause by imagine dragons, bc it's a total mulder-when-scully song, especially with what duchovny said about scully diagnosing him as depressive.

_you taught me to be strong and get through this, the mist of darkness in my head._

_**I** _

To say Mulder fucked up would be the understatement of the year. Of the century, even.

He'd sworn to her, held her hands tightly between his, that he would stop bringing darkness into their lives. He promised this so many times that he can't even remember when the look in her eye started to change; the look of faith to disbelief. 

He'd lied. 

It's years later now, and he is still on his quest to find the truth. It's still out there. Years later, Scully has a job as a medical doctor in a prestigious practice. A successful doctor with a high rank and plenty of praise. Years later and Mulder is still holed up in another basement, another dark room, looking for answers.

The difference this time, though, is that he's alone. 

She still talks to him, they've even slept together a few times, but she has her own life and he's merely a small part of it now. 

It's been seven months since she left their home. He remembers it vividly, as if it's happening at this very moment, (and this is why he curses his damned photographic memory, becacuse he remembers the pain). He often flashes back to it, like now, as he's tipped back in his chair in the basement, tapping the eraser of his pencil against the desk. As he looks at the picture of her he has in a pretty blue frame there. 

_"You said you'd stop this," she says, so quiet that he has to strain to hear her words. "Back in '08, you said there would be no darkness. You've promised countless times since then."_

_He can't respond._

_Scully tucks a strand of red behind her ear. It's getting longer since she cut it._

_"I bought an apartment," she tells him. She's not telling him where. "It's near the hospital. I'm moving out tomorrow."_

_Although he'd been expecting it, it still hurt. He let her down._

_"I'm sorry," is all he can muster._

_She looks him dead in the eye, blue eyes steely. "Me, too."_

_He doesn't have it in him to ask about a divorce._

She still hasn't sent papers, so that gives him a bit of hope. He wonders if she does this, if she sits in her fancy office and stares at memories of them. Does she still have her wedding band? Did she throw it? 

He sighs and turns the picture frame down, putting his head in his hands.

He fucked up, but he can't quit now.


End file.
